


The Celestial Spirit Mage

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, idk what im doing this is my first time doing this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was almost no StiCy so i made my own</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Celestial Spirit Mage

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin fuck omg i am experiencing writers balk this is the fuckin worst what the fuck im so sorry ohmygod

From the moment he first saw her he knew that there was something different about her. Well its more like the moment he first smelt her. He didn't know quite how to describe it, however it was enticing, he could say that for sure. She emerged from the crowd not long after his 'childhood hero' Natsu. He almost wanted to apologize after seeing her tense up when he mentioned Acnologia. He sorta hoped that when Lector boasted about Rogues and his strength she would melt in his arms. But that wasn't happening and he didn't know why that bothered him. After stating that they killed their dragons, Natsu looked as if he were about to punch them. That girl had to shove him out of the crowd, but not without giving him a look he never wanted to get from her. That ended his night of fighting.  
It didn't take him long to figure out that he was in love with the blonde girl he had encountered earlier. Sting was relatively smart if he did say so himself. Sadly for him she was a fairy and he hadn't left the best first impression on her and her guild mates. Not to mention what the master would think about it. All in all,Sting deduced he had fallen in love with one of the worst possible people to fall in love with. Fuck. He layed down on his bed in the inn and flopped his arms off the sides. He let out a deep sigh and rolled over onto his front, stuffing his face in the pillow. He groaned into the pillow,which resulted in Rogue smacking him for being too loud.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked, "Something to do with Natsu Dragneel?"  
"Yeah..something like that." Sting replied, lifting his head from the pillow to look at his partner. Rogue quirked his brow but he didn't ask anymore questions. He sat up as the clock struck midnight and the Grand Magic Games officially began.  
Navigating a labyirnth should have been a task that they could complete in 5 minutes or less. Sadly for them Sting couldn't concentrate. He could smell her near them and it was throwing him off. He fell off platforms,ran into walls and fell down stairs. His team were less than impressed with him. The only one that seemed worried was Yukino. Even with him messing up multiple times Sabertooth were the first team to finish, although it did take them double the expected time. 

He was overjoyed when he found out that Fairy Tail would be participating in the GMG with them, as it meant he would have an excuse to see her more. He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he was undoubtedly head over heels in love with a girl he knows nothing about. He almost didn't want to compete against them, just to spare her feelings. He was starting to think this 'crush' might be a problem.

He was excited when he found out that she would be participating in the battle part of the first day. He didn't care to learn her opponents name because the only thing that mattered to him was her. It wasn't very long into the match that he realized she was strong, probably stronger than Yukino. His fists clenched when she started to lose and he had to use all his strength to hold himself back when that bastard cancelled her magic. He was burning with jealousy when she smiled at Natsu through her tears after the match. He could only take so much torture after all.

Rogue gave him a look when he slammed the door and flumped into his bed that night but once again he didn't ask any questions. Sting assumed he just didn't want to know. Sting desperately wanted to fight Natsu now but not to prove his strength


End file.
